Party Time!
by munroeliwilder
Summary: It's Eli's birthday and Clare, Adam, Fiona, Alli, and Drew want him to have a blast! See what happens during a nice dinner, shopping spree with the girls, and a sleepover? Enjoy!  Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Party Time

Eli's POV

"Why can't the school day be over sooner? It is only 12." I said to my girlfriend Clare Edwards. "It will be over soon enough. Now let's go get some lunch." She said. As we walked to the cafeteria I noticed how dark it was. "Why is it so dark, Clare?" I asked curiously. "I'm not sure," she said back. "Oh come on Blue Eyes. You are a terrible liar-" I said before being cut off with a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELI!" coming from the lunch room. I swear to God, I almost had a heart attack.

Adam, Alli, Drew, and Fiona were sitting in their usual table waiting for the two of them to come over and sit with them. "Look what we have, Eli!" screamed Alli from across the room. Adam held up a chocolate cake with dark frosting letters on it. I couldn't read what it said from far away. "Come on, Eli!" Clare urged him to hurry up to the table. "Wow guys. This is awesome. Thank you!" I said with a huge smile plastered on my face. "And this is just the beginning. Tonight is going to be amazing!" said Drew. For my birthday Clare and I… ,or should I say, Clare planned an evening of "fun" for all of us. I'm not going to lie. I am excited.

"Oh my god. This cake it delicious!" said Clare. "It should be. It cost enough." Said Fiona. "It is great, but did you really need to write "Happy Birthday ELIJAH" on it? What's wrong with just saying Eli?" I explained. "I did THAT to bother you." Stated Adam. "Of course you did. But I do like the black frosting." I replied. "I knew you would," said Clare. "Wow. What a nutritious meal we are eating." Said Adam in a sarcastic tone. "Hey it's Eli's birthday. Who cares!" said Drew. "Okay, okay. Girls, we are all going shopping right after school for our dresses. After we can change at Clare's. Right?" said Alli. "Yeah. My parents aren't home anyway." Said Clare. "Ok, so then you guys can come pick us up there at 7ish? Then we can go to the restaurant." Alli added. "Sounds like a plan. Where are we eating anyway?" Eli asked. "A fancy restaurant called Le Plaza." Fiona said. "No. No. No. I am not eating there it cost like $200 for a dinner for two let alone 6!" Eli said. "Calm down Eli! The owners are family friends with mine. We are good." Fiona assured. "You got yourself a good one, Adam." Eli said. "Trust me. I know." Adam replied.

No POV

After lunch there was three periods, math, biology, and English. After school Fiona's car arrived to pick up the girls, while Eli's hearse, Morty, was the boys' transportation.

Fiona's POV

"Okay, here comes the car. Now, when we get to the mall we only have 1 and a half hours to get everything, so no dilly-dallying." I said. "Calm down, Fi. An hour and a half is enough time. More than we need." Said Clare. "Speak for yourself! I have to look perfect for Drew." Said Alli. "Yeah we get it. You're in love with Drew Torres." Said Clare. "Yeah, and you're in love with _Elijah Goldsworthy_." I said to Clare. "Again with the _Elijah_ business?" Clare asked. "Whatever. Eli. Elijah. Same thing. Now, can we get shopping? Tick tock!" Alli said pointing to her watch.

Clare's POV

"I need to look perfect for Eli. Okay, think black." I thought to myself. "CLARE!" Screamed both Fi and Alli. "You HAVE to try this on!" said Alli holding up a black bubble dress with a thick hot pink ribbon around the waist. I thought it was cute, dark, but still had a touch of me with the pick ribbon. "Yeah! Oh look at the shoes!" Said Fiona pointing to a pair of hot pink flats. "They would work perfectly with that dress! And you won't break your ankle in flats!" "Yeah, I guess I could try them on." I said. "You don't seem so excited about this. Do you want to find a new dress?" Said Alli. "No. I love the dress, but what about Eli?" I said. "What? Eli's going to LOVE it!" Fi said. "Okay, but if he doesn't I am blaming you." I said.

(After shopping) Clare's POV

After we finally got out of the mall I ended up getting the dress and shoes, Alli got a short cut, sleeveless, pink dress with white high heels, and Fiona went with a white dress with big waves on the skirt part and red heels. Fiona did my make up while Alli did my hair and then I did Ally's and Fi's hair and makeup. I wonder how the boys are doing?

Adam's POV (Eli's house)

"What did you bring?" Eli asked me. "Umm… jeans, a blue button down, white tie, converse, and a grey jacket." I answered. "I brought the same except a white button down and a black tie." Drew added. "Well, I need something that's going to blow Clare away." Eli said. "Just wear what you usually would. She loves you already." I said making kissing noises. "Save that for Fiona." Eli said. Drew laughed. "Ok. Black button down, red tie, grey vest, and my normal black combat boots?" Eli asked. "Perfect. Don't forget to brush your teeth guys" Drew said. "Already on it!" Adam yelled from Eli' bathroom.

Eli's POV

"Get in the hearse." I said. The boys obeyed. "So, dinner and then what?" Drew asked. "Sleepover at my house." Eli answered. "Oolala." The Torres brothers said simultaneously. "You know I'm not going to do anything with Clare. Just fun sleepover stuff with all my friends." I said assuring them. Then we arrived at Clare's house. We walked up to the door and knocked. And knocked again. No answer. What is going on?

Alli's POV (in Clare's house)

"Clare, answer the door!" I screamed. "Why can't you?" She asked back. "I am in the _bathroom_!" I practically sang. "I'll get the freaking door!" screamed Fiona in a frustrated tone.

Eli's POV

"Hello!" I yelled waiting for someone to answer. "Hell-" I yelled until I got cut off by Fiona opening the door. Adam's jaw literally dropped. "Hey guys." Fiona said. "Hey." Drew and I said at the same time while Adam just stared. "Drew!" Alli hopped down the stairs. Now it was Drew's jaw that was open. "Hey Alli…" Drew said quietly. "Where's my Clare Bear!" I screamed like her was calling a puppy. Just then Clare walked into the doorway from the kitchen and I almost fainted. She looks gorgeous. "Wow, Clare." I said. "Oh no, you hate it!" She said with a sad look. "No I love it! You look great. Beautiful actually." I said. "Thanks…" she said shyly with a smile on here face. I just stood there and smirked. Suddenly I heard a faint scream. "Eli! Come on! I am hungry!" Said Drew. "Yeah stop drooling over Clare and let's go!" said Adam. I placed a small kiss on Clare's mouth and pulled her out to Morty. "Let's eat!" I said.

Alli's POV

"Oh my god!" I said as we walked into the restaurant. "What go you think, Eli?" said Clare who was attached to him tonight. "It is awesome! You guys are the best!" Eli said in return and kissed Clare on top of her head. God, I wish Drew would do that to me. Eli and Clare are so cute together. Even Fiona and Adam are holding hands, but tonight is about Eli. Plus, something is bound to happen with Drew and I at the sleepover…

Drew's POV

Alli looks amazing tonight. I hope I have the guts to tell her how I feel later tonight, though. Sleep over here we come!

No POV

The six teens sat down. Alli ordered steak and mashed potatoes. Clare ordered grilled chicken and vegetables and Eli got the same. Drew and Adam got hamburgers, while Fiona got lobster. They all saved dessert for Eli's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I like where this story is headed, so here is another chapter! Sorry it's so short I have finals to study for, but I wanted to put this up. Enjoy and REVIEW! I want you to tell me what you want in this story! **

Chapter 2: Who Is It?

Alli's POV

"Oh my god!" I said as we walked into the restaurant. "What go you think, Eli?" said Clare who was attached to him tonight. "It is awesome! You guys are the best!" Eli said in return and kissed Clare on top of her head. God, I wish Drew would do that to me. Eli and Clare are so cute together. Even Fiona and Adam are holding hands, but tonight is about Eli. Plus, something is bound to happen with Drew and I at the sleepover…

Drew's POV

Alli looks amazing tonight. I hope I have the guts to tell her how I feel later tonight, though. Sleep over here we come!

No POV

The six teens sat down. Alli ordered steak and mashed potatoes. Clare ordered grilled chicken and vegetables and Eli got the same. Drew and Adam got hamburgers, while Fiona got lobster. They all saved dessert for Eli's house.

Eli's POV

"Thank you for the awesome dinner guys. That was really fun!" I said. "Oh, but the night has just begun, my friend." Adam said back to me. "Yeah, we have a lot planned for tonight!" Said Clare in an overly excited tone. "Oh, do we?" I said back with a smirk, which caused Clare to blush. God, I love this girl.

As we pulled into the driveway there were balloons on my mailbox. "Black? Really?" I asked. "Someone is going think this is a funeral." "Oh shut up Eli, just get inside." Fiona said.

Fiona's POV

I hope we play some fun sleepover games. Like truth or dare! Oh, than maybe Alli and Drew will finally admit that they "love" each other. Maybe we will see some Eli and Clare action, too. Who knows?

Alli's POV

"Ok, let's get into our PJs and then meet back in here to play some truth or dare!" Fi, Clare, and I went into the guest bedroom to change. I was freaking out about whether or not to tell Drew how I feel and Clare was nervous about tell Eli she loves him. "Clare! He loves you! It is obvious! Just tell him!" I said to her and Fiona nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just see where this game takes us." She said in a nervous tone. All of the girls walk down the stairs in out shorts and tee shirts, but the boys weren't there. Clare ran up to check and see if they were up in Eli's room, but no one was up there. Then I heard Fiona scream, "Alli! Clare! There's a note in the kitchen!" "What does it say!" Clare and I say at the same time. "Read it!" Fi said back to us. The note read, "_Meet us in the attic. Now." _ Oh, my god! I hope they are ok!

NO POV

The 3 girls ran up the stairs when suddenly Fiona tripped and fell flat on her butt. The girls rushed over to see if she was ok. She said she was fine, so the girls helped her up. Right when Fiona stood up the lights flickered off. The girls let out a scream.

Clare's POV

Oh my god! What is happening! "Ahh, someone is grabbing me! Fiona! Alli! Where are you?" I screeched. Just then I heard a few chuckles from behind me. Then someone who's sent I recognized whispered in my ear, "Got'cha." Then the lights turned back on and I saw Alli lying on the floor practically in tears and Fiona hiding behind a door. I turn my head to see Eli, Drew, and Adam laughing hysterically. "Eli! What is wrong with you! I almost had a heart attack!" I screamed! He kept laughing. "Whatever. Have a nice birthday, Eli." I said as I walked out of the house. "Wait!" I heard Eli yell, "Can we talk?"


	3. Teepee fun

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! **

Clare's POV

"Can we talk?" Eli asked me as I walked out his door. "Please." He begged. "Fine. Only cause it's your birthday though." I answered and he smirked. "Why are you mad at me?" He asked. "You scared the heck out of me, Eli. And you laughed." I said in a sad tone. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny for you, too. All the other girls are in their laughing with their boyfriends. Why not you? Is something else wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Umm… not that I can think of…" I said although it was not convincing. "Clare, how many times can I tell you! You are a terrible liar! Now what's really wrong?" He asked sincerely. "It doesn't matter right now. I'll tell you later." I said with a kiss on his cheek. He put his arm around me and walked me back inside to the others.

Eli's POV

I wonder what Clare wants to tell me. I hope it isn't bad! Whatever. I am just going to have a good night with everyone and she will tell me when she is ready. "Ok, guys! Time to start Truth or Dare!" Alli shouted. We all sat in a small circle in my living room. I was next to Clare, who was next to Adam, who was next to Fi, who was next to Alli, who was next to Drew, and Drew and I sat next to each other. "Ok, who goes first?" Eli said. "Wait! Do this round without me. I need a soda." Clare said and made a strange face at Alli who laughed back to her. What was going on? "I'll go!" Alli screams. "Eli, truth or dare?" She asked me with a sinister smile. "Truth." I said. That was a mistake. "How many girls have you dated?" She asked. Thank god. I thought it was going to be something about Clare. "3." I answered simply. "3!" Clare yelled popping out of the kitchen. "Yeah, Julia, you, and a girl named Hannah." I said. "Hannah?" she asked with a worried look on her face. "Yeah. When we were 4." I said with a chuckle. Clare took a deep breath of relief. "Now get back out here Blue Eyes! I bet someone's going to call on you soon." I said with a wink.

Adam's POV

I nudged Eli in the shoulder and asked him "Dude, are you gonna tell her?" Then I noticed Clare was back in the room and probably heard what I just asked him. "Tell me what?" Clare asked. "Nothing." Eli said with a gulp. "Eli? Please." She begged Eli. He just kissed her to shut her up. He defiantly can't tell her now.

Alli's POV

"Adam? It's your turn." I told him. "Ok, Drew! Truth or Dare?" Adam asked his brother. "Truth." Drew said. "Do you like Alli?" Adam said looking over at me. Then I got a text message from Eli. That's weird he is sitting right there. It said "_You'll thank him later." _Umm… ok. "Yes." Drew said blushing and I started to blush also. Then Eli said "Alli. Truth or Dare?" "Dare." I tried to avoid the conversation. "I dare you to tell us if you like Drew." Eli said. Smart boy… "Yes. I like Drew." I smiled proudly as Drew grabbed my hand and kissed me. I was so happy!

Fiona's POV

That is so cute! Adam and me are dating; Eli and Clare are dating, and now Drew and Alli. "Clare, Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss Drew!" I said and earned a few gasps from Alli and Eli. "NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Eli screamed and grabbed Clare into a passionate kiss. "And Drew is NOT kissing Clare when I am here." Alli said. "Fine. Clare I dare you to go over to Wesley's house and teepee it." I said to her. "Fine. Only if Eli helps." She said with a smile. "It would be my pleasure, Clare Bear." Eli assured her.

Eli's POV

Clare and I got into the hearse and drove down to Wesley's. "Ok, got the stuff?" Clare asked. "Yup. I am an expert at this!" I said and earned an eye roll from Clare. "Let's go Goldsworthy." We walked to the front lawn and threw a few rolls on the trees. "Hey, this is kinda fun!" Clare said. "Only cause I'm here." I told her. As I was leaning in for a kiss the front door of Wesley's house opened. "Who's out there?" a man looking like Wesley's dad yelled. I pushed Clare to the ground and I landed on top of her. The man didn't notice us as we crawled of the lawn to Morty. When we got in the car we couldn't stop laughing. "That was close!" I said to her. "Yeah, but it was fun!" She told me. Soon, we pulled up to my house and went back inside. "So how did it go?" Adam asked. "Oh, we did it alright." I answered with a smirk.

**Hope you liked it. I am going to write one every night, so look out for them. Again it will probably be longer tomorrow because I had to study today and tonight. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Ice Cream and Love

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. This is my first Fan Fiction, so I want to know if I am doing it "right". Thanks! Enjoy this chapter! I should be a bit longer than the others. Obviously it won't take many more chapters to finish, so I might start a new story while doing this one.**

Clare's POV

"What do you guys want to do now?" I asked my group of friends. "I don't know. I'm not really tired right now." Eli responded. "Is this going to be an all nighter?" Fiona asked us. "Well, do you want it to be?" Adam asked her. "It depends on what we do. If we are just going to sit here I might as well get some beauty sleep." She answered. "It is only 10. Wanna go grab some ice cream, Eli?" Drew asked. "Why not." Eli answered and went to go grab his jacket. Drew, Adam, and Fiona followed. "Clare, this is the perfect time to tell Eli how you feel!" Alli told me with hope in her eyes. "Yea, maybe…" I said as we walked out the door.

Adam's POV

"Hold on guys! Let me go grab some money for the ice cream." Eli said. "I'll come too." I told them. "Eli! Hold up!" I yelled to him. "Yeah? What's up? You know it's not that hard to grab money, right?" Eli said. "Yeah, I need to tell you something." I told him seriously. "Yeah? Go ahead. I'm listening." Eli said searching for the money his dad left him. "So, are you going to tell Clare tonight?" Adam asked. "Tell her what, Adam?" Eli said still searching. "You know…" I said. "No Adam I have no idea wha-" Eli said before he lifted his head up with wide eyes. "Oh! That thing! Yeah, I don't know…" He finished his sentence. "Ok, but it would be romantic and girls _looove_ that." I told him. Then I walked out of the kitchen back to the door. Just a few minutes later Eli comes out with the money in his hand. "Alright. Let's get this show on the road." Eli said looking nervous, as did Clare. They make me sick.

Clare's POV

"There it is!" I said pointing to the ice cream place. "Let's go!" Fiona said hopping out of Morty. As everyone makes it to the shop we order our ice creams. "I'll have vanilla with rainbow sprinkles please!" Alli orders. "I'll have the same except with Oreos." Drew ordered. "I'll get strawberry with hot fudge." Adam said. "I'll have a coffee frappe, please," Fiona ordered. "We'll get 2 chocolate shakes, please." Eli ordered. "You know me so well." I said with a smile as Alli signaled me to the door. Getting the hint I said, "Umm… do you want to go on a walk?" I asked Eli. "Sure. The is a park right down the street." Eli answered me and kissed me on the forehead. We walked out of the ice cream shop when Eli got a text message. I wonder what it said.

Eli's POV

I was walking along with Clare giggling and laughing when I got a text. I opened my phone and it was from Adam. It read _"You better tell her now! Or else…" _I responded saying "_Adam! What if she doesn't feel the same?" _Two seconds later I had a response "_Fiona told me Clare needs to tell you something, so listen up.__ " _"So, Clare. Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked my gorgeous girlfriend. "Umm… well… Eli…" She said timidly. "Wait, Clare." I stopped her, "Can I tell you something first?" I asked her. "Yeah, anything. What is it?" She asked me. "Clare, we have been going out for a while now and I think- wait Clare where are you going?" I asked as she ran off in the middle of my sentence. I walked around for a while, but couldn't find her.

Clare's POV

"Clare, we have been going out for a while now and I think-" Eli said to me. He was going to break up with me! I can't handle it! I was going to tell him I love him and he is going to break up with me? I sat down next to a tree and cried. Suddenly I heard someone with a familiar voice scream "Clare!" I stoop up and there was Eli. My Eli. The one I loved. The one who was going to break up with me. "Clare." He grabbed my arm, "Why did you run from me?" He asked. "I don't want you to tell me that." I told him looking at my feet. "You don't feel the same?" He asked with watery eyes. "No. Eli. I don't want to break up." I told him. He started laughing again. "Again with the laughing?" I asked with rage in her eyes. "I wasn't going to break up with you!" He said in between laughs. "You weren't? Than what is it?" I asked curiously. "Clare Edwards. I love you." He said with a smile. I didn't say anything. I stood there with wide eyes. Then I started crying. "Clare! Why are you crying?" Eli asked. "Eli, I love _you."_ I said and then he leaned in and I kissed him with all the passion I had. After a while we walked back to the car holding hands. "Is that what you were going to tell me?" Eli asked. "Yup. Exactly." I answered.

Eli's POV

All of us got back in the car after we were done with our treat. I then got _another _text. but this time it was from Alli. It simply said _**"Thanks**__."_ I answered **"**_**For what?"**__**"Everything. If it wasn't for your birthday me and Drew wouldn't be together and Clare wouldn't stop shutting up about you and how she was worried you didn't love her."**_She responded quickly. **"**_**No prob." **_ I said turning off my phone. We pulled back into my driveway. We all got out and ran straight to the TV to turn on a movie and snuggle up with our BFs and GFs.

**Ok, how was it? Be honest. I thought it was clever. If you want me to continue with the story comment. Other wise, I will make the next chapter the last. Thanks guys! 3**


	5. Goodnight, My Darling

**Ok, so here's the deal. I don't really have anywhere else for this story to go, so this is going to be short. If you REALLY want me to continue comment and let me know. I have other stories going on too. But here is the next and maybe last chapter! **

Adam's POV

"Alrighty, now what are we going to watch?" I asked my group of friends. "I have horror, drama, and comedy. Which one?" Eli asked. "Well, Eli, it is your birthday. What do you want to watch?" Fiona asked Eli. "Wait! Did you really just ask that question?" I said. "Did you hear him say horror?" Clare said. "Ok, I guess horror." Eli said. We popped in the movie Scream. After a total of 3 minutes Clare was in Eli lap, Fiona was clinging to me, and Alli and Drew were making out. We sat though the rest of the movie and when it was done Clare ran out of the room screaming, "ELLLLIIIII!" "Yes, my dear." Eli answered. "Don't let anyone kill me, kay?" She asked Eli totally seriously. "I promise." Eli said laughing. "Bed time?" Fiona asks. "2:00 AM. Yeah, I have a basketball game tomorrow." Drew stated. Everyone agreed and we went upstairs to grab our stuff.

Clare's POV

"Eli? Where are we sleeping?" I asked. "Probably in the basement. There is room for all of us down there." He answered. Eli carried his and my stuff downstairs and set them up. Our sleeping bags were in the shape of a rectangle. There was a line of three and another line of three above them. I slept next to Eli and Alli was above me with her head near mine, Eli was next to Adam and me. Adam's head and Fiona's head were near each other, and next to Fiona was Drew.

Eli's POV

"This was nice, guys. I had a really good time. Thanks." There were no answers. Everyone was asleep, so I put my arm around Clare's waist. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you more than anything in the world." Suddenly she turned around and kissed me on the lips and said, "You, my friend, are the cutest thing in the world. You know that right?" She said and turned back around. I closed my eyes, but then I heard someone whisper in my ear again, "Oh yeah, did I forget? I love you too, Goldsworthy." Clare said. I am the happiest guy alive.

**Awww! Eclare fluff beyond belief. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, again comment if you really want me to continue and I will.**


End file.
